


Slip of the Tongue

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Amnesia, Drunkenness, Garderobe and Cadenza are Stanley’s Parents, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley got into a drinking contest with Gaston.This was the result
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Slip of the Tongue

Tom rubbed his temples with the ends of his fingers. He closed his eyes, mentally counting down from twenty and then opened them again. “...Dick…”

“Aw now don’t go getting angry just after last call!” Dick protested.

“I was only gone for an hour at most, Dick.”

The yellow-clad man shrugged, taking a moment to finish his tankard before setting it down. “A lot can happen in an hour,” he said.

“I can see that,” Tom sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the very inebriated Stanley beside Dick. 

Stanley was a mess. The young man’s head was on the table, his hair having come undone both from his ribbon and his usual curls. His peach vest hung off of his shoulders and the buttons on his shirt had been partially opened. At one point his scarf must have come undone but it had been tied back haphazardly in a crooked bow. His arms didn’t seem to know where they should be, one extended forward and another covering the back of his head.

“You let our foundling get into a drinking contest with Gaston.”

“I  _ may _ have told Stanley that he had a chance, oui.”

“...why would you ever..?!”

Dick shrugged. He looked over at where Stanley lay, plucking the mug from his loose hand to finish it off. “I thought he could do it?” he offered.

“If he throws up, you’re going to be the one to clean it up,” Tom growled.

“Fair enough,” Dick agreed with a nod. He stood up then, shaking Stanley by the shoulders to drag him back into consciousness. “Come on, boy! We gotta help you get to bed, oui?”

Stanley whined softly, stirring awake. His eyes were unfocused and he swayed and nearly fell out of his chair as he sat up. Dick’s hold on his arm was the only thing that saved him from hitting the floor.

Tom went to Stanley’s other side, placing the young man’s arm around his shoulders for support. “This is what happens when I leave you alone with Dick,” he sighed.

The two older men helped to guide their young friend out of the tavern and into the cool night air. Stanley tried to focus on his breathing, head lolling back as he stared up at the stars. “Ngh…”

Dick held his hair as he threw up to the side of the tavern’s entrance. “Okay so maybe that wasn’t such a good idea,” he murmured, rubbing Stanley’s back in a soothing circle as he emptied his stomach.

“You think so?” Tom growled.

They waited until Stanley had finally stopped retching before helping him back onto his feet. His legs were weakened and he clung to Dick tightly, trying and failing to walk on his own. He murmured under his breath, mostly nonsensical things about soft fabrics and made up faces. The two mostly excused it as the ramblings of a drunken young man.

Stanley crumpled once they brought him to his bed. Dick quickly grabbed a bucket, setting it down beside the bed where Stanley could easily reach it. Tom sighed and worked on removing his shoes and silk stockings, setting them aside. His vest and shirt were taken off next, placed on a trunk at the foot of his bed. His hair was tied back with his ribbon again, ensuring it wouldn’t fall in his face should he get sick again. The boy was going to have one hell of a time in the morning, he didn’t need to wake up and find that his clothes and hair had been ruined too.

“Maman…” Stanley whimpered.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, shooting Dick a dark look. “He’s so drunk he’s asking for his mother!”

“Mamma, canterai per me?” Both men blinked at that. They looked down at Stanley, frowning in confusion as he continued to babble. “Mamma, sei così carina. Mamma…” Stanley’s words soon drifted off and he was fast asleep once more.

“That was…”

“Italian,” Tom said.

“How does our foundling know Italian?” Dick asked, wrinkling his nose.

Tom could only shrug, covering Stanley with a blanket. “I don’t know. All I know is if you ever do that again..!”

Dick held up his hands in surrender. “Never again! No more drinking contests with Gaston!” he promised.

He turned Stanley onto his side and went to his own room, wondering where he could have learned Italian from.


End file.
